Memory
by Mikitsan
Summary: "Se dice que la felicidad es momentánea,la perfección no existe y que se necesita un positivo para un negativo,te puedo asegurar que es mentira,permíteme contarte mi historia".- One-shot. KidXChrona.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, si fuera así porque escribiría fanfics cuando podría estar en el Resort mental de Okhubo-sama?_

_Eso fue un chiste personal creo, se explica abajo xD_

**-O-**

**Kid POV**

Sabes algo… toda mi vida tuve lo que quise, las mejores cosas, los mejores juguetes, la mejor educación, todo lo que un niño de mi edad deseara, todo lo impensable, todo lo que el dinero podía comprar, todo lo que los demás anhelaban yo lo tenia en la palma de mi mano.

Pero nunca fui feliz…

Mi padre siempre velo por mi, aunque el tiempo que compartíamos no fuera mucho, aunque pasaran días que no pudiera verlo, el siempre estuvo a mi lado, ayudándome en mis problemas, dándome lo que quería, lo que merecía, siempre con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

El intento hacerme feliz…

Fui un niño dotado, demasiado inteligente para mi corta edad, el hijo prodigio, nadie se me comparaba y muy pocos lo intentaron, fui respetado y temido tanto por niños como por adultos, rodeado de cumplidos y aplausos, creía tenerlo todo y quería tenerlo todo.

Que egoísta era verdad?

Crecí con esa firme idea en mente, yo tenia todo y nadie podría comparárseme, si nada humano era mas perfecto de lo que yo lo era, que podría hacer? Buscar la perfección en otro lado, un lado que pasara lo que pasara seria inquebrantable, igual que yo… descubrí la _simetría_… y así paso el tiempo, siempre con una mirada petulante y una expresión neutral, para que gastar emociones en cosas sin importancia?.

Una etapa la cual no quisiera recordar…

Al paso del tiempo conocí a dos personas, me enseñaron muchas cosas a su retorcida manera, ellas no tuvieron nada y al mismo tiempo lo tenían todo, se tenían una a la otra y eran los suficientemente simétricas para tranquilizar mi perfeccionismo… me acerque a ellas y me aceptaron como era, con mis problemas y mis traumas, ellas me mostraron su mundo y yo les mostré el mío, formamos una familia, eran las hermanas que nunca tuve…

Porque aun no me sentía feliz?

Tiempo después decidí abrir mi círculo, deseaba vivir como un adolescente de mi edad, tener las mismas preocupaciones, los mismos intereses, los mismos sueños, ser reconocido por ser yo mismo, no por quien debería ser… creí que el mejor lugar seria la escuela, así que entre a una.

Entonces los conocí, un variado y colorido grupo de personas que no compartían entre ellos nada mas que una profunda amistad, cada uno diferente al otro y al mismo tiempo iguales, me acerque cauteloso, había algo en ellos que me resultaba muy inquietante y yo nunca me quedaba con la duda de algo… pero de un momento a otro ya era parte de ese grupo.

Ellos también me aceptaron como soy, no como el hijo de Shinigami-sama, no como el niño prodigio, no como el chico del que todos hablaban, si no por ser yo, descubrí que aun siendo un shinigami no era perfecto, que nadie podría serlo y que las diferencias es lo que hacia a los humanos especiales, conocí a una chica con algunos problemas de ira pero un coraje interno capaz de destruir estrellas, un chico _cool_ que haría lo que fuera por ayudar a los demás, un idiota egocéntrico de gran corazón y una chica de personalidad tranquila pero con un olor propio, ellos me ayudaron aun sin darse cuenta, además de cargar con muchos de mis traumas.

Realmente creí tenerlo todo…

Mis días pasaron con esta nueva familia que sin notarlo habíamos creado, acompañada de una tranquilidad de la cual podía acostumbrarme, nunca caímos en la monotonía, siempre había algo nuevo por hacer o compartir, nada podría mejorarlo.

Y entonces llego _ella_…

Nuestro primer encuentro no fue… bueno, en realidad eso es poco para describirlo, lógicamente nos enfrentamos al ser enemigos, la ataque y ella me ataco, me conto sus miedos sin conocerme, sus temores, su forma de ver el mundo, el infierno dentro en su cabeza, dijo que un shinigami como yo nunca la entendería y tenia razón, no la entendía… yo había crecido con un inmenso poder y la facilidad de hacer lo que desease.

Yo nunca tuve miedo…

Después de nuestro primer encuentro paso el tiempo y nuestra escasa conversación resonaba constantemente en mi cabeza, aunque evidentemente nunca lo aceptaría, así volvieron a pasar los días y escuche el rumor que ella se había unido a nosotros, algo que no quise creer hasta estar seguro de ello.

El rumor era cierto…

Llego el día en que conocimos su nombre, su historia, su pasado, y decidimos ser parte de su futuro, nos dio la oportunidad de conocerla y a nosotros de que nos conociera.

Era una chica tranquila, insegura, nerviosa, fácil de deprimir pero al mismo tiempo fácil de impresionar, un poco torpe, despistada, se disculpaba por todo aunque no tuviera la culpa, le gustaban las cosas simples, inocente, ingenua, con un gracioso complejo de no saber lidiar con las cosas, cabello _asimétrico_(mi dichoso TOC no me permitió ignorar eso),de ojos tristes, y mirada llena de miedo.

Miedo? De que tendrá miedo?

_Ella _era poderosa tanto física como mentalmente, _ella _era querida por todos, _ella_ era digna de confianza,_ ella_ era atractiva físicamente (intentaba mantener alejado ese pensamiento), _ella _había pasado por tantas cosas que cualquiera otra persona no soportaría, _ella_ lo tenía todo y no lo apreciaba… entonces fue que comprendí porque _ella _me llamo la atención.

_Ella_ se parecía tanto a mí…

Me le acerque únicamente para tratar de sacarla de su burbuja, hacer que tuviera contactos con otras personas que no fueran su mejor amiga, que confiara en nosotros como nosotros confiábamos en ella, que hiciera las cosas a su propio paso ya que nosotros la esperaríamos pacientemente.

Nadie saldría corriendo si se le acercaba…

Llego la noticia que tanto temía, su madre había regresado… a pesar de todos los problemas, de todos los obstáculos, de todas las inseguridades, ella se rebelo, peleo por lo que quería y gano su libertad, lo logro sola, tuvo el valor de ir contra la sombra de su madre y hacerse de una nueva vida, mientras que yo después de tantos años no podía hacer lo mismo, ella era la persona que me había demostrado que no importaban tus orígenes, si no el valor de seguir adelante, ella era la persona mas valiente que conocía, pero nunca estuvo consiente de ello.

_Ella_ era la persona de la cual me enamore…

Ahora con todo el tiempo del mundo a mi favor y después de aceptar mis sentimientos día a día intente acercarme a ella, fue casi imposible ya que era constantemente protegida y eso no me impresionaba en absoluto, era un ángel que había sufrido tanto que lo único que merecía era cariño y comprensión… al principio fue difícil hacer entender a las personas(sobre todo a cierta rubia) que la cuidaban con tanto recelo mis verdaderas intenciones, pero eran completamente sinceras.

Yo nunca la lastimaría…

Logre lo que después de tanto tiempo desee… al fin era _mía_, pero eso no significara que todo había acabado, tarde mucho tiempo en que confiara en mi, hacerle entender que la amaba y que no quería lastimarla, cuando al fin pude atravesar su barrera y conocerla como verdaderamente era entendí su inseguridad, su dolor, su tristeza, su felicidad, el miedo que ella sentía y por primera vez en toda mi vida yo también lo sentí.

Tengo miedo… mucho miedo.

- Porque tienes miedo?. -Una voz me interrumpió por primera vez en toda la conversación, mi mirada se centro en aquellos hermosos ojos azules que conocía tan bien…

- Porque ahora soy feliz.

Coloque con cuidado uno de sus traviesos mechones rosados tras su oreja, ella tembló por el contacto y el aire frio que entraba por la ventana ligeramente abierta, abrace lentamente a la chica frente a mí, todavía podía sentir el calor de su piel desnuda bajo las sabanas blancas, ella respondió mi abrazo al tiempo que sus mejillas tomaban un leve color carmín.

- Tengo miedo que esto acabe.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y se acurruco más en mi pecho.

- Yo también.

**-O-**

_Lo se… creo que me salió cursie… pero me gusto… bueno eso creo xD_

_No les ha pasado que hay días en los que una superultramegajodida-inspiracion les llega y están escribiendo como 5 cosas diferentes, que de repente cuando te das cuenta escribiste tantas que no sabes como fregados terminarlos?._

_Pues eso siento ahora… tengo 4 paginas diferentes de Word abiertas :3_

_El "Resort mental" de Okhubo-sama es como yo le llamo a mi teoría de donde demonios está la madre de Kid, el padre de Chrona y la madre de Maka… en algún rincón oscuro de la cabeza de esa mangaka xD_

_Awww…Realmente me gusta esta pareja...por cierto esta cosita de dios(x3) esta basado en el anime no el manga…en fin espero les guste y si es así acepto gustosa sus comentarios...si es que creen merezco alguno ;_;_

_Reviewsitto! :D_


End file.
